fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosmer
Bosmer, or wood elves are a race of elves that come from Valenwood, a lush province on Tamriel. Introduction Bosmer are people of the forest matching their features to all that is found growing in the green woods of their homeland. They are known for their be extremely fast and agile. Their nimbleness serves them best in any art involving thievery. They are also some of the the finest archers in Tamriel. The bosmer are the cousins to the dunmer and altmer. The bosmer lineage is less noble than that of the altmer, but they have adapted well to Tamriel. Bosmer are the various barbaric clanfolk of the lush, western part of Valenwood. The Empire refers to them as wood elves, but the bosmer themselves call each other bosmer or tree sap people. Tree Sap suggests the wild vitality and youthful energy of the bosmeri people, in contrast with their more dour cousins, the altmer and dunmer. Bosmer decline the formal, stiff traditons of the Aldmeri high culture and instead prefer a more romantic, basic existence in harmony with the land, nature and it's wild creatures. These country cousins of the altmer and dunmer are nimble and quick in body and wit, and are known for their curious natures and natural agility. They also have the ability to control a simple creature, which is well known amongst their people. The Green Pact The bosmer allegedly made the Pact with Y'ffre, the deity of the forest. The bosmer are religiously carnivorous and cannibalistic as a result of the Green Pact, a central part of the Bosmer faith. The Green Pact is never exactly shown, but in its simplest form has a few rules. One Green Pact rule is that bosmer can only eat meat-based products and are not allowed to harm any plants for their sake. As a result of these stipulations, Bosmer are dependent on either stone or imported timber for construction purposes. The Green Pact has always influenced the bosmer races' food, weaponry and combat greatly. They have developed methods of fermenting meat and milk to develop powerful alcoholic beverages and weapons such as bows are often made of treated and shaped bones. Most notable about bosmeri combat is their stipulation that a combatant must feat on an enemy's corpse within a short time after slaying them. This has lead to changes based on combat, such as fasting and planning feast after a battle. They also cannot smoke anything of a vegetable nature. Bone pipes are typical, however, and are filled with caterpillars or grubs from trees. History The bosmer province of Valenwood was claimed by the bosmer as a wasteland province, it's geography is partially described in imperial surveys. The Bosmer live in many different settlements, however, due to the Green Pact, have built none of them themselves. During the Second Empire, the bosmer permitted a few roads to be built, but neglect their maintenance, as the bosmer do not need roads to move easily through the thick, lush forest. The roads would be overgrown if the Thalmor did not repair them or widened them, they've only been edited by the Thalmor for rapid passage of their arms to and from the Tamriel coast. First Era The First Era was founded after King Eplear, a Bosmer, and founder of the Camoran Dynasty, started his rule. Not long after this founding, bosmeri people changed to suit the environment they lived in much better. In return for the patronage of Y'ffre, the Forest God (either one of the old ancestor spirits or an aspect of the true pantheon), they swore never to injure, kill, or feast on any of the vegetation of the new home, which became known as the Green Pact. The bosmeri unity should be considered an important military feat in itself, as Eplear managed to unify the disparate groups into a unified group. In the year of 1E 340, the Camoran Dynasty formed a pact for trading with the human slave rebels known as the Alessian order. This they then were forced to undo in 1E 369, with one of the Great Hunts slaying king Borgas of Skyrim, who was planning to battle the bosmer. Valenwood was able to keep independence for the majority of the First Era. Reman then ensured that Valenwood would not be a threat to the Second Empire by raising the cities of Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, Eldenroot, and Woodhearth from local trading posts to full-fledged powers in their own right. Falinesti is today considered the capital city of the bosmeri people, and it is not currently known what it was before this. Second Era After the fall of the Second Empire in 2E 430, the Camorans tried to unify themselves once more under the one banner, however, they had drifted too far apart culturally. They then began to battle one another, the khajit in the east and the Calovians in the west. As they were disunified, they offered no resistance to the encroachments made by the Maomer of Pyandonea. Settlements of the Humans The majority of human settlements constructed during the time of the Second Empire were left behind during the Interregnum, they have since been recalimed by beast-like races such as centaurs, orsimer and imga that share Valenwood with the bosmer. Humans, in general, have learned not to intrude in the forests of Valenwood. While they once relied entirely on the annual Stridmeet caravans of the Colovian West, the bosmer now rely mainly on the sea power of the Aldmeri Dominion for whatever they require from the outside world. For a short period of time, the Colovian armies used archer within the bosmer race, an example of this is the War of Rihad which occurred in the year of 2E 862. The bosmer, however, were highly undisciplined and having a natural inclination to desertion to be an important use. They are quite adept at sneaking, and one of their most famous poems, the Meh Ayledion literally means The One Thousand Benefits of Hiding. They are recorded as having been involved in the War of the Red Diamond, alongst with the provinces of Hammerfell, Elsewyr, Summerset Isle, Skyri mand Black Marsh and although it is not specifically mentioned which side they fought on, it is likely that they went to the aid of Emperor Cephorus Septim I. However, the war itself left Valenwood unaffected. Aldmeri Dominion Valenwood became part of the Aldmeri Dominion, a coalition of bosmer and altmer that was known as the most stable empire on the continent of Tamriel. They ruled till armies of Tiber Septim defeated them. Third Era After conquering Valenwood, Tiber Septim wisely chose to let the bosmeri hold on to some symbols of its independence, so as to limit dissension. Thus, Yiber Septi allowed them to create local cheifs and the Kings of Camoran to stay. Camoran Usurper Also referred as Haymon Camoran, Camoran Kaltos, Hart-King and Camoran Hart-King, Camoran Usurper began his fatal attacks on Valenwood in the year of 3E 249. Two years following this event, in 3E 251, the Camoran Usurper conquered and claimed the entire province of Valenwood. The Camoran Usurper began his momentous march northwards but was later defeated during the Battle of Firewaves by Baron Othrok of Dwynnen in the year 3E 267. Many other wars followed after this battle known today as the Five Year War which started in 3E 995 and ended in 3E 299. It was a conflcit between the provinces of Elseweyr and Valenwood. After that war, during the year of 3E 397 another war began known as the War of the Blue Divide which was the Summerset Isle altmer battling the Valenwood bosmer. Other Changes At the end of the Third Era (as at 3E 432, anyway), drastic changes were occurring in Valenwood. The Wild Hunt had been sighted again for the first time in "over 500 years". Falinesti, "The Walking City" has taken root for the first time in recorded history. A new bosmer prophet known as the Precursor was preaching that the old god of the forest, Y'ffre was returning with new gifts for his people, the bosmer. Whether these are isolated events, or signs of some great change coming to Valenwood, remains to be seen. Fourth Era Seeking to reform the First Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor expanded their power into the provinces of Valenwood, Elsweyr, and briefly into Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. Following the consolidation of Valenwood and the Summerset Isles into the Second Aldmeri Dominion, the Dominion began a rule of extending Aldmeri influence and power across Tamriel at the expense of the Mede Empire of Cyrodiil. The Aldmeri Dominion first extended into Elsweyr, adding the khajit kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as its client states. However, this expansion caught the attention of the Mede Empire, which began a conflict between the Dominion and the Empire that would ultimately lead up to the Great War, a devastating war fought between the Dominion and Empire. Following its victory in the Great War, the Second Aldmeri Dominion experienced increased prestige and power that the humans had not possessed since the First Aldmeri Dominion, which had been beaten by Tiber Septim in the final years of the Second Era. Confident of it's ability to beat the Empire of Mede the Dominion further expanded its influence into the other provinces of Tamriel, including the homeland of the nords which is Skyrim. t also reestablished diplomatic relations with the Mede Empire, even though they were still involved in a cold war. During this time, the Thalmor seem to see the bosmer as racially inferior, as it is mentioned that they carry out regular purges. Religion Religion in bosmer society involves the worship of forest gods and ancestors. Legend says that the bosmer saw the demise of Y'ffre, the very first ehlnofey to die. During his death, Y'ffre energies created an Earthbone, a natural law that limits certain aspects of Nirn. Yffre's Earthbone placed a limit on the ability of a humanoid to change its form and nature, as previously they could change them at will. However, the bosmer have seen the formation of an Earthbone, learned how to use the item without any restrictions. The most well-known ability is the Wild Hunt, only known by the shamans of Valenwood. The rite turns all users into mindless, blood-thirsty monsters who will eat their enemies for their own sake. The bosmer have learned that all monsters in the world of Nirn were born from previous Wild Hunts. And is also enacted at the end of each era as a ritualistic practice within the province on Tamriel, Valenwood. Many other gods exist amongst bosmer religion, such as Elven Spirits and other forest gods. Category:Races